There Are Many Reasons Why People Cry
by rage.and.inspiration
Summary: -SakuraSauke oneshot- Sakura POV. "There is only one reason why people cry..."


Well I haven't created anything new in what, as of now, seems like ages (not true!) but whatever. I'm off for the next four days from school so I'll be writing for you guys!! This will be my fourth attempt at SasuXSaku and I hope you all LOVE IT!! But seriously I'm trying desperatly to attach myself to this "new Sakura" I have created in my mind a long while ater Sasuke leaves… hard…yeah it is.

**Disclaimer- I own the plot…that's all. Yup ONLY the plot. **

**-- **

There are many reasons why people cry. Sadness, despair, pain, loss, happiness, but the only reason people truly cry is because of love. No matter what the subject, you can always connect it back to love. Life is love, and love is what? Is love pain? Is it joy? No. Love is purely an emotion, an idea, a logical formation of your brain and hormones. Yes, love is an idea, and ideas can be altered.

When I was little it was simple, I love this guy, he will be mine, if I can get him to return the emotion. It was the perfect plan.

But even perfect plans have perfect flaws.

'Love wil conquer all' for that to happen two people must BOTH be in love. Correct? Of course. Is it fair to assume the just because he's with me a lot and saves my life a lot that he is in love with me? No. He saves my life because I get in the way, and he's around because he HAS to be. Maybe I've grown on him but to him I'm still just, "annoying."

What's annoying is living with a broken heart. Which of course as is love, just an idea, but it hurts as bad as physical pain.

Maybe it is my fault that I put so much faith in this, and maybe it is my fault that because I cared too much I was hurt, and I know it's my fault that because it's my fault I feel guilty and I can't remember the last time I truly laughed, or smiled.

A mask of ice is what I have become, which really ticks me off. Who knew that only being pushed away would make me want to come closer, until I was just a clone with a fake smile. And as I said, that just really pisses me off.

There are many reasons why people cry, and hopefully, I won't have to cry anymore. If I can… I will… because I feel like I have to…because I feel guilty… but I cry…because I have to cry.

There is one reason why people cry.

There is one reason why I cry.

And now all I have to say is… good bye. Even though you can't see me, and don't hear me scream, even though you can't feel the warmth leaving my body, or the blood pooling around me, or the sweat in my hair, or pain in my heart. Know this: If I could do anything before I leave this world I would find you and let you know how you hurt me, and how I let myself too close, and how you're the reason I cry, but mostly I would tell you that I love you, and that the idea can't change, and even though you don't feel the same way, I don't care.

The fact is that you don't know I'm here, so close, and you don't know what's happening, and I'll never tell you.

--

There I died, my last thoughts of you. And you'll never know I said goodbye.

UGH! How horrible was that! I can't belive I'm going to post this! But if I don't, then I have no excuse for not talking to my friend! I know I'm so mean… But seriously this is BAD. . Well that face I just made probably won't show up. The point is you could barley tell who I was talking about, though of coure it was Sasuke, because that's the character I have posted with this thing (ta da) And it IS Sakura talking. I'm goin to stop talking about that now and just say a few things to thos of you who ACTUALLY read this:

Anyone who watches Project Runway: OMFG Jefferey won! Who saw that coming? NOT ME! I thought it was going to be Uli! Wow.

The weirdest thing happened today. I was sitting on the couch and I was watching Pok-e-mon. ( I know I need a life) and I was like sad. It was so weird! Max was all sad because he had to let this pok-e-mon go that he had just met and become like best friends with and it was so sad.

And: BLEACH ROX!

I'm done noe it's okay, my pointless rambling didn't get you far I know, but at least you get the pleasure of reviewing!!!! Hee hee.


End file.
